Lost in a Hellish Fantasy
by Maradie-Mistieana
Summary: Amy and her friend Cassie are hurled past the gate one day in an experiment with sidewalk chalk. Stuck in their favorite anime, dream turns to nightmare as morals, plots and friendships are questioned in this twisted fantasy. Co written by Kallypso. R


**Maradie- Okay, first of all, THIS STUPID DOCUMENT THINGY WON'T FORMAT CORRECTLY!!!!!! RAWR!! *Kicks Fanfiction***

**Mistieana- Maradie, dear, calm down...**

**Kallypso- Uh...What's wrong with her?**

**Mistieana- *Holding a shaking Maradie* She has...issues. OCD things, you know.**

**Kallypso- Oh....Is she always like this?**

**Mistieana- Ya, you get used to it.**

**Maradie- WHO IS SHE?!?! *Epic pointing at Kallypso***

**Kallypso- I'm guest writing in this story!!!**

**Mistieana- I told you that, Maradie!**

**Maradie- *Twitch* ...**

**Kallypso- Oooookay....Can we start the story?**

**Mistieana- Yes, please!**

**Maradie- BYE!!!**

"Amy... what are you doing?"  
I looked up from my work to see my friend Cassie, standing over me, her head cocked to the side and her eyebrow raised half an inch as she looked around the trashed bed room.  
"I'm... drawing a transmutation circle?" I answered hesitantly. What? Never tried it?  
"...You're hopeless."  
"Am not!"  
"Anime freak."  
"Oh, you're one to talk!"  
My friend sighed and shook her head a smile playing over her face "Never said I was." Cassie was a short girl, barely coming up to any normal persons shoulder. She was just one inch shy of being considered a legal midget so for the time being I considered her an illegal midget. She had short, glossy brown hair framing her face and bright blue eyes that I swear got darker when she was angry. She was thin, and I don't think she was too athletic. When I say "I don't think" it's cause I wouldn't really know. She avoids any chance to exercise and sleeps more than any cat should, much less a human being. Though she could get crazy, she was one of those odd personalities that was fun to hang out with.

I was her much taller, cynical, best friend. I never missed a chance to be snide, sarcastic or snarky, a trait considered undesirable. But to hell with that, I was keeping myself the way I was. I had slightly longer dark brown hair that fell in a spiky style just past my shoulders, with side bangs I let cover my left eye making me look, as Cassie put it, like I wanted to stab someone repeatedly. A fitting metaphor as I enjoyed playing with knives, as strange as it sounded. My eyes were so dark they might as well have been black which didn't make me look very friendly but I wasn't a friendly person.

People always thought it was odd we were friends since half the time we were trying to kill each other but we were. Recently I had gotten her hooked on a certain show, Fullmetal Alchemist, spawning numerous new fantasy guy obsessions. She loved it as much as me... almost... not quite... She probably would never actually try to draw a transmutation circle, let's put it that way.  
"You're doing it wrong, anyway."

"What?!"

"You can't draw one on carpet, Amy."

"Oh…"

A minor technicality! I was going to go on tile, but…You know, you get carried away!  
"Anyway, do you wanna come see the Phantom of the Opera with me? I got tickets for the 7 o'clock show!"  
"…Cassie, you've seen the show over 50 times. Don't you think that maybe, just tonight, you could leave the cast alone?"  
"But…But they haven't cast me as Christine yet!!! I HAVE THE VOCAL POWER!"  
I stared hopelessly at my best friend. This was the main reason that she wasn't as obsessed with FMA as I was. Stalking the touring company of the Phantom of the Opera took up an awful lot of her time. She was convinced that if she sang just once for them, they would recognize her potential, cast her, the Phantom would be real, and he would take her away, blah blah blah. She had problems.  
Cassie tossed her hair, and frowned at me. "Okay, look. If I take you outside and help you draw a really good circle on the street, will you go with me?"  
"...Oh fine, fine... but if you try to sneak into the guys dressing room again-"  
"That was just one time!"  
"-I will make you regret it for the rest of your life."  
"...You're no fun" She muttered.  
"Wrong! I'm sensible and realistic!" I corrected.  
"Says the person drawing a transmutation circle on her floor."  
"That's irrelevant, Cassie."  
...Yeah we both have issues...

* * *

"So which transmutation circle did you want to do?" Cassie asked once we were outside on the street. I handed her the picture of the one I was trying to draw. She studied it curiously for a moment, before asking, "Uh... what does it do anyway?  
"No clue!"

"Oh...Alright!"

Cassie shrugged and sat down next to me, pulling the box of sidewalk chalk closer to her side. "Okay, so we need a star up there...and a triangle down here...Here, grab the white one, and do the star, I'll start on the triangle and stuff and we'll meet in the middle!"

* * *

An hour and a few boxes of chalk later, we were standing proudly in front of a very large and admittedly very bad transmutation circle.  
"Finally!" Cassie sighed, wiping chalk off of her shirt. "That's done...Now, can we please go? We're gonna miss the show, and I still have to change!"  
"You look fine, Cassie, calm down!" I cried, pushing her away from the edge of our circle. "There's something I have to do first..."  
I knelt down in front of the circle, an evil grin on my face. This really didn't faze Cassie (Not much did) and she rolled her eyes, asking, "Alright, I'll bite. What are you going to do?"

"The hand clapping thing! You can't draw a circle without doing the hand clapping thing!"

"Where is that a rule?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.  
"It's a rule in my mind! Come on! You have to do it too!" I exclaimed.  
"Why? It's not gonna work, you realize." Cassie rolled her eyes.  
"It'll take, like, five seconds, Cas!"  
"Ok, fine."  
She knelt down beside me on the edge of the transmutation circle and clapped her hands together. "Ready?"  
"Right" I clapped my hands together as well, and then paused for a minute. "You know what would be hilarious... is if it actually worked or something. That would be ironic-"  
"We're going to be late."

"Right."

Then we set our palms against the transmutation circle. After a pause, Casse sighed and began to rise "Ok let's g-"

She stopped suddenly, staring past me, "Uh..."  
I was staring too. The transmutation circle was glowing... bright blue. I blinked to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I definitely wasn't. Then there was a blinding flash of light and everything was gone.

* * *

"Amy? Amy wake up!"  
I blinked groggily and opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground, I could tell that much, but I couldn't see anything else because of Cassie's face. I groaned, and sat up next to her. She was kneeling beside me, staring wide eyed at me. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating. Please tell me that this isn't a blank white space and there isn't a huge gate in front of us."  
"No, you're definitely not hallucinating." I whispered.  
"Oh no!" She groaned, flopping back onto the ground, "I'm as crazy as you now!"  
"... Seriously Cas? We're in front of the gate and that's all you can think to say? And I'm not the one who is freaking obsessed with having the Phantom of the Opera take me away!"  
"I'm not obsessed!"  
"Uh... yeah you are."  
"Ok fine, I'll give you that one" Cassie shook her head. "But this has got to be a dream! This can't be happening!"  
"Why not?"  
"We have tickets to Phantom of the Opera!"  
I sighed softly, "Really Cassie?"  
"Are you two done talking? Or do I have to wait?"  
A loud voiced boomed around the area, causing us both to shake. Not being one to let myself get intimidated, I turned to Cassie, and asked matter-of-factly, "Are we?"  
"Yeah, I think so…." She whimpered, trembling.  
Something you have to know about Cassie before I go on is that she tended to over dramatize things, even when the situation was already crazy. She lived off of crazy and undesirable situations. I mean, it was the girl's dream to be in Christine's place! So, at the moment, as far as I could tell, she was, in her mind, playing the role of the damsel in distress. Perhaps she was already sketching possible facial expressions for when her prince came to take her away. She was strange like that.  
"Yes, continue, oh mysterious voice from above!" I called.  
"You have dared to open the door, young ones!" the voice sounded like it was grinning. "You have toyed with fate, and it has opened its doors to you."  
"...But…But that was the crappiest transmutation circle ever!" Cassie cried, sounding rather like one of the Disney princesses. "How did it work?"  
"How should I know?! That's not my department! Alchemy is a science, not a God-driven thing!" The voice cried.  
"But…If you're like, God, or something, wouldn't you know all about science anyway?" I asked bluntly.  
"I don't make it my business to know how or why you people try to open the gate." The voice said stubbornly, "You just do. This is your fault anyway, so don't go blaming me."  
"Great…" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.  
"At least he's concerned for other people's privacy" Cassie pointed out, her eyes wide.  
"Whoopdy flippin doo." I muttered. "So now what?"  
"Hmm…." There was a pause as the voice seemed to think, "I think this will be interesting to watch...You two wanted to see Alchemy in action, correct? I'll grant your wish…"  
I perked up. Alchemy?! We were going to see alchemy?! That would be so cool! Cassie, on the other hand, was not impressed.  
"Well…You can do that for her, but can I have a different wish? Something to do with the Phantom of the Opera, per chance?"  
"Cassie!"  
"What?!"  
"This is going to be awesome! You have to do it with me!  
"But…But I-"  
"QUIET!!!"  
The area seemed to shake with the voice's angry yell. I raised my eyebrows at the door (which is where the voice seemed to be coming from) but Cassie shrank back with a pathetic moan. I felt rather like hitting her.  
"Don't you humans ever stop talking?! This is an important matter!"  
"Well, excuse me, oh holy one!"  
"Amy!"  
"THAT'S IT!!! You two don't know what you're in for now, but I know EXACTLY what I'm going to do with you! STAND UP!"  
"I don't remember the gate being so mean" Cassie whispered to me.  
"It's a gate Cassie. An inanimate object can't possibly have emotion." I pointed out.  
"Then why is it talking?"  
"It doesn't specify in the anime therefore it is irrelevent."  
"I think I want to know."  
"Cassie, can we just say it's God and get over it?"  
She gave an inchoherent whimper, nodding pitifully and all I wanted to do was to get away from this gate so she would drop the damsel act. She must've thought it made her look to cute to kill... which maybe it did... maybe I'm just too heartless to ever really care.  
"So uh..." I shuffled my feet awkwardly. "What's our price we have to pay or whatever?"  
The voice sounded suddenly quite sadistic "...I'm not going to tell you."  
"You suck."  
"AMY!" Cassie whined. "You'll get us both killed!"  
"Close enough." the voice murmured.  
"What was that?" We asked in unison.  
"Oh were you not listening? So sorry. Have fun figuring it out!" the voice told us sounding very proud of him... her.. its self.  
"Wait a sec we-"  
But the gate opened and we were thrown inside before everything went black.


End file.
